War of the Worlds
by omnytamer
Summary: King Mickey invites Sora and 2 friends to enter an interplanetary tournament at Disney Castle. There's 1 team chosen to represent almost every world. Some worlds that weren't available in Kingdom Hearts compete for the grand prize. (Note: This story takes
1. The Parting of Ways

**Chapter 1: The Parting of Ways**

"Riku," Sora said, "Can you and King Mickey get us off this world?"

"Well, Oblivion is a huge planet, but we can get to the gummi ship pretty quick," Mickey answered.

"You have the gummi ship," Donald asked.

"Of course, how do you think we got here," Riku said.

"Can I make a request for our first stop," Sora requested.

"Sure," Mickey replied.

"I want to go to Destiny Island," Sora said.

"Yeah, we can do that," Mickey said, "The only problem is where everyone will sit. The ship only has room for 3, and there's 6 not counting Jiminy." They all crammed in the ship.

"Goofy, your elbow is in my eye," Namine said.

"It's better than trying not to suffocate with Riku sitting on you," Sora said half choked.

"I just thought of something," Jiminy said, "How are we going to steer?"

"Crud, I never thought of that," Sora replied trying to push Riku off of him, "That's sort of better." Sora was somewhat erect with his hands on the joystick.

"We look like Mexicans," Namine said. They rode like that for 4 hours to reach the island. However, they did make a quick stop by Gepetto's home to drop Jiminy off and eat. They arrived with a warm welcome from Kairi and the others. Several days went by of them seeing their parents and old friends again.

"Sora, we need to leave back to the castle," Mickey said, "But we may see each other again soon. I do appreciate your hospitality on this island of yours. Donald, Goofy, and I are headed home in a few minuets. Go tell everyone for me, please."

"Sure, your majesty," Sora said getting up. He began rushing around the island looking for everyone. Shortly, everyone was at the gummi ship to say good-bye.

"I feel privileged to have fought alongside such talented warriors," Mickey said.

"Yeah, you could've fought in the royal knights any day," Goofy said.

"We'll miss you," Donald said.

"The feeling's mutual," Riku said.

"King Mickey, I know I've done some bad things to you, the organization, and Sora, but I want to make a request," Namine said.

"I think you can have a little something," Mickey replied.

"I want to live here forever with Riku and Sora," Namine said.

"Alright, as long as you don't dig into other people's memories again," Mickey answered.

"I promise," Namine said, "I suppose this is goodbye then."

"Bye, I hope we'll see you soon," Sora said.

"It was nice to really meet all of you," Kairi said.

"Don't worry," Mickey said, "We'll see each other again real soon. Sora, I'm inviting you and 2 warriors of your choosing to the Disney Castle Worlds Tournament to represent Destiny Island. It's where a team of 3 from each world comes and fights each other. The prize for the champion is the Infusea Sword. It's a weapon that allows the wielder to see into the heart of anyone, and it's one of the strongest swords made. You have a month, then we'll come back to get you. With that, we're off." Mickey hand Sora the invitation, loaded up the ship, and took off.

"Who are you going to take, Sora," Kairi asked looking over his shoulder.

"I guess, I'll just host a contest of my own here," Sora replied, "Tomorrow, everyone who wants to enter can compete here on the beach." They told everyone on the island what was going on. Kairi decided to referee the event. At sunset, Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Namine all sat watching from the paupo tree.

"You ready for the contest Riku," Sora asked.

"Of course, the only one who might beat me is you, and you're already going," Riku answered, "It should be easy with my Soul Eater sword."

"Uh Riku, real swords aren't allowed," Kairi said, "Only rubber or wooden weapons can be used."

"**What**," Riku yelled.

"Sorry, but you could hurt someone with a real blade," Sora said.

"Crud," Riku mumbled. Then he looked up to see the sun get low. "Namine, let's go," Riku said and nodded his head.

"Wh...," Namine said and then looked up, "Oh, ok." Then Riku tossed Sora a paupo fruit.

"Riku's so nice," Kairi said, "He's been saving that thing for you for over a year. It's a good thing they don't spoil."

"Well…you want to try it," Sora ask half mumbling and scared.

"Why not," Kairi replied nearly laughting. Each gobbled down their half of the fruit.

"Now no matter what happens, we'll be a part of each other's lives," Sora said.

"That's good," Kairi said, "Our destinies are intertwined."

"I hate to eat and run, but I need to get home before the sun goes down," Sora said.

"Yeah, me too," Kairi said.

"I'll see you at the tournament," Sora said jumping into his boat and helped Kairi into hers. They rowed off separately to their homes.


	2. A Team is Made

**Chapter 2: A Team is Made**

The next day all the kids arrived at the beach to start. "Alright, the combatants are as follows: Riku (wooden double-edge sword) vs. Wakka (blitz ball) and Selphie (jump rope) vs. Tidus (wooden rod)," Namine yelled, "Kairi will referee the matches. To win, you must either knock the opponent out of the ring or zero out the opponent's HP bar. The winner will win a spot on Team Keyblade."

"Get ready, Tidus and Selphie," Kairi said, "Match 1 starts in 3, 2, 1, **Fight!**" Tidus ran up to Selphie and attacked. She was knocked back a good deal. He then came up to strike over the top. She lashed back and hit him in the head.

"Ouch, that hurt," Tidus said getting up rubbing his head.

"Want to give in," Selphie asked.

"**Are you kidding**," Tidus yelled back. He wound back and struck hard but missed. Then, Selphie wrapped her rope around his rod and nearly pulled it out of his hands. However, Tidus was considerably stronger than her. He pulled Selphie with his rod and knocked her out of the ring.

"**Ring out!**," Kairi yelled, "Tidus gets the 1st spot on Team Keyblade.

"**Alright**," Tidus yelled.

"We're up next, Riku," Wakka said picking up his ball.

"Match 2 Riku vs. Wakka," Kairi said. Riku and Wakka got in a fighting stance. "Match 2 begins in 3, 2,1, **Fight**," Kairi yelled. Wakka threw his ball strait up and jumped.

"This is my new attack," Wakka said in mid-air, "Meteor thrust." The ball came at Riku at tremendous speed. He was barely able to knock it back. It didn't hit Wakka. Riku came up and gave Wakka a few swift hits to knock him out.

"**KO!**," Kairi yelled, "Riku fills the last spot on team Keyblade."

"Good job to everyone who participated," Namine said, "Team Keyblade, composed of Sora, Riku, and Tidus will represent Destiny Island in the Disney Castle Worlds Tournament."

"I want both of you to meet me back here tomorrow to train," Sora said. They all went back home to rest. When Tidus arrived the next day, Sora and Tidus were waiting for him.

"Tidus, over here," Riku yelled. Tidus jumped out of his boat, tied it to the dock, and came running.

"I'm here, ready to train," Tidus said out of breath.

"Riku, Namine, Kairi, and I have a present for you," Sora said holding out a box.

"Cool," Tidus said excited. He quickly opened it to reveal the sword inside. It was average size, shinny stainless steel, a strait hand guard, red cloth hilt, and a hook at the end.

"It's called the Angler's Blade," Riku said.

"You'll need it for the tournament," Kairi said.

"Thanks guys," Tidus said holding it up, "It's cool." A month passed. All 3 had improved, but Tidus grew significantly. He was a force to be reckoned with. The Gummi Ship arrived empty. The team looked in and Goofy's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Sora," Goofy said. "Good to see you. I'm driving by remote so there's enough room for everyone."

"Is that why the Gummi Ship has 3 seats," Sora asked.

"Yeah, that's why," Goofy answered, "Before our adventure, that's the only thing they were used for."

"They," Riku repeated.

"Sure, there's actually 12 Gummi Ships," Goofy said, "I control them all simultaneously, but they're all on warp drive. We had to do things the hard way on our quest, because of the heartless ships."

"Hey, Goofy, can Kairi come along," Sora asked.

"Yes, but not on this ship," Goofy answered, "This vessel is reserved for teams only. We'll send ships for spectators later. So, go head and say your good-byes."

"Alright," Sora said and turned around. He gave Kairi a hug and said, "I'll see you as soon as you get there. I know I just got back, but I'll see you soon."

"I understand," Kairi said, "Be careful." Meanwhile, essentially the same things were said as Namine and Riku hugged. Then Riku and Sora switched.

"Riku," Kairi said.

"What," Riku replied.

"I can't breath," Kairi replied.

"Sorry," Riku said releasing her, "We'll see you soon."

"What about me," Tidus said with his arms flung open. They both hugged Tidus.

"You guys better stop," Wakka said.

"Why," Namine asked.

"Because if you don't, the ratings will drop," Wakka replied, "It's an action/adventure story, and let's face it, hugging good-bye isn't too exciting. You guys represent us well."

"Yeah, we lost to you so don't make us look bad," Selphie said, "We'll be rooting for you."

"We'll miss you," Tidus said waving.

"We'll see you at the tournament," Sora said.

"Don't be late," Riku said as he closed the hatch. They blasted off to the tournament.


End file.
